


We Are Spirits (In A Material World)

by ScarletQuake



Category: American Horror Story, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Humor, Artist Steve Rogers, Creepy, Ghost Bucky Barnes, Ghosts, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sarcastic Bucky Barnes, Sarcastic Steve Rogers, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletQuake/pseuds/ScarletQuake
Summary: Steve Rogers is a struggling artist. When he moves to Los Angeles in the hopes of making a bigger name for himself, he has no choice but to move into the infamous Murder House. It's also where he meets Bucky, the mysterious guy who definitely isn't who he says he is. With mysteries to solve and trying his best not to get himself killed every few minutes while also falling head over heels for Bucky, Steve is pretty sure his life will never be the same again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So since Halloween is right around the corner, I couldn't help but think of a Stucky/American Horror Story crossover. However, this story is LOOSELY based on the first season. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Let me know what you think of it!

_Moving into the into the infamous ‘Murder House’ definitely hasn't been Steve’s first choice. But right now, he was all out of options._

_He guessed he could call himself an artist, but he was a struggling one at that._

_Painting and drawing had always been his greatest hobby, he used to love it. But as soon as he decided to make it his job, he realized that getting by was a financial pain in the ass._

_So here he was, in Los Angeles, moving into a home that was already giving him the chills._

_But oh well, he supposed he'd just have to see it as a brand new adventure..._

 

* * *

 

 

Steve let out a sigh as he placed the last moving box into the hall.

His best friend, Sam, was there to help him.

“Phew, I think that was the last one, huh?” Sam asked with a smile as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

Both men weren’t used to the LA heat. In fact, Steve was a Brooklyn boy at heart. He never really imagined himself living anywhere else.

But this step in his life was neccesary to build up his career as an artist, or well, trying to make enough money to support himself.

“Yeah, that was the last one.” He confirmed, catching his breath as well.

He watched Sam taking a long, good look around the house.

“Man, this place has some weird vibes going on.” Sam said.

Steve let out a sigh. The worst thing was that he actually agreed with Sam.

He didn’t know what it was but the house gave him this..bad feeling. Like something horrible happened here.

He quickly shook the thought away. If there was one promise he’d made with himself, it was that he wasn’t gonna be pessimistic about the whole thing.

Besides, it’d only be temporary. Once he would be able to afford something better, he’d get out of here as soon as he could.

But for now Steve shook the thought away and rolled his eyes at Sam.

“You know what, Sam? I just think you’re gonna miss me way too much.” He said with a shit eating grin.

Sam was always the funnier one out of the two, but because of him, Steve found himself being a lot more sarcastic and maybe even funny as well.

Sam smirked at him. “Oh, that’s how it is?” he asked Steve, who couldn’t help but chhuckle.

“Yeah, that’s how it is.” He replied.

He didn’t wanna admit it, but he really was gonna miss his life in Brooklyn. 

 

* * *

 

Sam, being the good friend that he is, decided to stay a few nights before heading back home.

While he was there, he helped Steve with cleaning up and setting up the funiture.

While Sam was there, everything seemed..normal.

The house was just a house, and Steve didn’t notice anything weird happen.

Though he couldn’t shake off this weird feeling. He couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched.

But other than that, nothing happened. 

Until Sam’s final day there...

While Sam was installing the WiFi for him, Steve went tot he kitchen to get the both of them some drinks.

He didn’t expect a random guy to be standing in his kitchen.

Steve let out a small yell, his eyes widening as soon as he looked at the..boy..man(?) leaning against HIS counter in HIS house!

“Who the hell are you?!” Steve blurted out, his eyes quickly scanning around the kitchen for a sharp object, though the guy didn’t exactly look like an intruder.

He looked young, Steve realized as he took a better look at him. A bit around the same age as him. Brown, short hair and bright blue eyes…

The thing that made him stand out the most, though, were his clothes that looked a bit too old for someone his age.

The guy raised up his hands in defeat, though Steve wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic about it or not.

“Easy there, pal.” The guy said, a smile appearing on his face as he looked at Steve.

“My names is James Barnes, but people usually call me Bucky.” He quickly said.

Steve raised an eyebrow. Bucky? What kind of a name was that?

“Okay..Bucky.” Steve said, trying to calm down. “What are you doing in my house?” he slowly asked.

‘Bucky’ looked like he was about to laugh right in Steve’s face when the blonde asked him that question.

“ _Your_ house?” he blurted out before shaking his head.

“I ehm, I live a few blocks away from here.” He said. Steve wondered why he had tot hink about that anwser.

When Steve didn’t seem satisfied with his anwser, Bucky continued.

“I used to live here, actually. It’s kind of sentimental to me, brings back memories. ’S why I come back so often.” He explained with a snort. “And it’s been empty for a couple of years, so..”

Steve knew that it was easy for people to gain his trust. He had an insane amount of compassion, ever since he was little.

It was one of the things his mom had taught him. That’s why he never wanted to get rid of it.

He offered a small smile and nodded.

“Sounds like a fair reason. Just..please don’t sneak in the next time, okay? There’s a doorbell, a working one since yesterday.” He tried to joke.

Luckily, Bucky laughed a little at that, and Steve swore it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

“I’m Steve, by the way.” Steve blurted out, holding out his hand for Bucky’s to shake. “Steve Rogers.”

Bucky’s eyes moved to Steve’s hand and he seemed to hesitate for a moment before quickly shaking the other's hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Steve.” He said, still smiling though Steve could see that he almost looked..nervous?

Steve returned the smile. “Hey, why don’t you wait here? I’ll ask Sam if-“

He was already turning around but when he turned back to look at Bucky, he realized he was gone.

It’s almost as if he vanished in thin air...

“What the hell..” Steve mumbled in himself before getting some beer out of the fridge.

Maybe Bucky had his reasons for leaving so quickly? But Steve already couldn’t get the image of the guy out of his head.

Trying to forget about the strange encounter, Steve headed up back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things start to take place, and Steve becomes suspicious. Bucky makes an important promise to himself.

That night, after he had dropped Sam off at the airport, Steve felt restless. The feeling of being watched only got worse.

When he was watching some tv, making dinner, hell, even now as he was laying in bed he still felt like there were these pairs of eyes watching him.

But maybe it wasn’t because of the house. Maybe he was just..stressed? He figured it would make sense. Moving so far away from his home, not knowing how all of this was going to work out, it wouldn’t be strange if he was just a bit stressed.

Trying to convince himself that everything was fine, Steve closed his eyes, trying to finally fall asleep.

And then, he heard the sound of glass shattering...

Steve shot up in bed.

He couldn’t have heard that wrong, right? Someone had to be breaking in.

Maybe it was Bucky… No, that couldn’t be. Sure, it was weird to find some guy standing in his kitchen, but other than that, Bucky seemed like a nice person.

Steve tried to be as silent as possible as he carefully stepped out of bed, taking the screwdriver that was still in his room with him.

He knew that it was a stupid idea to take that with him. If there really would be an intruder, he definitely wouldn’t have the balls to attack him with that. Still, he slowly made his way downstairs, the stairs creaking with every step he took.

“Fucking great..” he grumbled in himself. If there would be an intruder, he definitely already would’ve heard him.

Luckily for Steve, there wasn’t anyone to be seen.

Still, what he did find was already disturbing enough.

As he walked into the living room, he saw what the noise had been from. A picture he’d put on top of the fireplace had fallen on the floor.

“Fuck..” he sighed in himself, kneeling down to look at the damage.

It was an old picture of him and his mom. Steve sadly smiled as he looked at it. They were so happy back then. Steve still missed moments like these everyday, just like he missed everything about his mother.

He carefully picked up the broken pieces of the frame, though he ended up accidentaly cutting himself with a piece. It hadn’t been a great idea in the first place. “Great idea, Rogers. Picking up glass in the dark.” He mumbled in himself, throwing the last pieces of glass away, heading back to bed afterwards

But as he tried to get comfortable in bed, he felt the feeling of being watched even more now.

He found himself staring at the door for a moment, a small frown on his face, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

_Bucky's POV_

 

For a moment, just a moment, it looked like Steve was actually looking back at him. But when the blonde blinked and went back to sleep, Bucky knew that it was too good to be true.

Well, perhaps it was a good thing that Steve couldn’t see him now. It’d be scary as hell, to see someone else in your room, staring at you. But Bucky wasn’t a person anymore, so he didn’t really care about that.

There hadn’t been a lot new owners in the last couple of years. Some had left within days, and the ones who stayed, well…he still saw them from day to day.

But this time, something was different. The new owner was different.

Bucky liked a good scare occasionally, but when he wanted to give this new owner his first disturbing moments, it hadn’t worked completely.

He was pretty sure he’d almost given the blonde a heart attack, but what happened afterwards was something so rare that Bucky still couldn’t get it out of his head.

The new owner, Steve, had been so understanding, with his kind eyes and kind smile. The moment their eyes met, Bucky felt-

“Jesus, Barnes. You still creeping up on that guy?” None other than Brock Rumlow snapped Bucky out of his thoughts.

Bucky let out a sigh. Out of all the people…

“Why do you care?” he snapped back at Brock, who smirked a little at Bucky’s defensive attitude.

“I don’t. It’s just fun to see _you_ care for a change.” He simply said. “I haven’t seen you care about the new ones for years.”

Bucky just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t scared of Brock, not anymore. “Just go away, Brock.” He mumbled, though he already knew that Brock was gonna do no such thing. Not before he’d told Bucky what he wanted to say. That’s how it always went.

“You wanna know the funniest part of it all?” Brock asked, his voice taunting as he stepped closer to Bucky tot he point where he could almost whisper it in his ear.

Bucky clenched his jaw. Even now, Rumlow managed to send shivers down his spine.

“You’ll never have him.” Brock slowly continued, grinning as he saw Bucky struggle with his emotions before disappearing.

Bucky swallowed thickly as he looked at the sleeping blonde. “I won’t let them hurt you…” he mumbled softly, eventually disappearing from his room as well.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Steve felt a bit better. He figured that perhaps all he needed was a good night's rest.

Well, it hadn't been completely restful, but Steve tried not to think about that too much. It was just a photograph that had fallen, no big deal.

After a bit more decorating, he decided to do the one thing that would really calm his mind, painting. 

He figured this place could use some more positivity in here. That's why he decided to make a more colourful painting this time, just something to distract him. Steve had a bad habit of ovethinking everything, and when something had caught his attention, he just couldn't let it go. Painting or drawing were the only things that could really distract him in moments like these. 

But about fifteen minutes later, he heard the doorbell ring. Putting away his paintbrush, he got up and walked over to the door, wondering who that could be. Part of him immediately thought about Bucky, hoping that it would be him.

Steve blinked, quickly pushing the thought away. He shouldn't be falling for people  _that_ quickly. Even though the guy was good looking, and had the loveliest smile. 

When Steve opened the door, though, he saw that it wasn't Bucky. Instead there was an elder man, probably around his 50's. He didn't look bad for his age, though. He looked pretty fancy and confident too, Steve wasn't too happy with that last part. 

"Can I help you?" Steve asked, a bit confused.

The man offered a smile. "Well hello there. My name is Alexander Pierce. And you must be my new neighbour." 

 


End file.
